elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Maps (Skyrim)
of with location of map and treasure: the maps do not have to be in the inventory in order to find the treasure, but they must have been read. If one is searching for the treasure without having read the map, it will not be there. Treasure Map I *'Map Location:' After leaving Helgen and splitting ways with Ralof/Hadvar at the beginning of the game, follow the dirt path until it meets a cobblestone road. Turn left. Follow this road until coming to a sign with directions to Riverwood, Helgen and Falkreath. Take the first left after this sign (traveling southwest) then look left while walking down the path. It will be on one of the bandits in the small camp. Location: Bandit Camp: Ilinalta Foothills **A copy of Night Falls on Sentinel a (One-Handed) Skill Book is here. Keep this book as it is a part of the miscellaneous quest Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif. *'Treasure Location:' Go directly across the river in Riverwood. You will see a huge tree trunk lying down. The chest will be in there. Treasure Map II *'Map Location:' In a knapsack, in Journeyman's Nook. *'Treasure Location:' Valtheim Towers just east of Whiterun. In a chest nestled in some rocks next to the river, just east of the keep. Treasure Map III *'Map Location:' found in Riverside Shack inside a chest with a leveled lock. A sabre cat or a cave bear is usually inside, feasting on the bones of a fisherman. *The Light Armor Skill Book Rislav the Righteous is inside the shack under two other books to the left of the bookshelf. *'Treasure Location:' follow the shore line around the northeast side of the Solitude Lighthouse, northeast of Solitude. The treasure chest is behind a rock on shore. *''There are many mudcrabs along the shore and two Nirnroot near the lighthouse.'' Treasure Map IV *'Map Location:' Found in Redoran's Retreat in a chest near the bandit chief. (The 1.2 game update may be causing the treasure to not be present for some players even with the treasure map. The 1.3.7.0 update fixes this.) *'Treasure Location:' It leads to a treasure located behind Pelagia Farm south and slightly west of Whiterun. The chest is actually southwest of the farm, but as the map shows you need to start east. (The following part doesn't follow the map). You can start by facing the front of the windmill. From there go south up the hill (it's really easy to climb the mountain). Once you get on the dark snow path start moving directly west. You are going to pass a tall tree with a snow cover trunk and branches on the top half only, but you have to keep going west, soon you will come to the chest at a small snow covered bush. Treasure Map V *'Map Location:' In an end table in the bedroom at Angi's Camp. *'Treasure Location:' Near the base of Bard's Leap Summit. After plummeting from the large waterfall, follow the leftmost aqueduct (taking the path down is suggested) all the way down. The chest can be found at the very base where the falls meet the river, behind the waterfall. *The chest is under water by a large rock, but visible. Treasure Map VI *'Map Location:' An easy way to find the dead female Wood Elf is to head north northwest from Volunruud up hill toward the top of the mountain (towards the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon) until encountering a blood trail. Follow the blood trail to the left to a rock outcropping to find her. A leveled bow is along the trail. A dead male Wood Elf lies at the other end of the trail, suggesting that an altercation occurred over the map. This map can be easily found by heading up hill directly from Volunruud with west and north visible on the compass. *'Treasure Location:' Korvanjund; the chest is located on top of the archway by the tree. Treasure Map VII *'Map Location:' In a locked chest in Traitor's Post. *'Treasure location:' Under an overhanging rock in the 'courtyard' of Gallows Rock, which is a Silver Hand fort located southwest of Windhelm and directly north of Fort Amol. Treasure Map VIII *'Map Location:' At Horker Hunter's Last Stand (Unmarked Location) on the corpse of a hunter killed by horkers. On a sandbar southeast of Bleakcoast Cave between the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos and the Wreck of The Winter War. *'Treasure Location:' Dragon Bridge farm. First X is the Dragon Bridge Chest Key which is located in a satchel against a tree on the opposite side of the bridge as the mill. Second X which stands for a Master-Locked Chest is located underwater beneath the bridge. Treasure Map IX *'Map Location: '''Found on the body of Lucky Lorenz under Lucky Lorenz's Shack, next to the Abandoned Prison. *'Treasure Location:' Hidden behind the cataract of the waterfall east of Riften. It's on the east side of the mountain next to Riften. Follow the east path out of Riften to a bridge and look right. The left bank of the stream leads up to a bandit hold, Broken Helm Hollow. Treasure Map X *'Map Location:' found in the Stony Creek Cave *'Treasure Location:''' from The Lady Stone south of Ilinalta's Deep, face east and walk towards the south end of the rocky peninsula. You will continue down some rock shelves until you hit the dirt floor at the bottom of the lake. Directly in front of you will be a large rock that you will have to swim over to continue. On the far side of that rock lies the chest. Trivia *It's a good idea to hold onto maps. Some of the treasure chests found through the ten treasure maps may refill themselves over time, like other chests. Bugs * On some occasions, after viewing the maps the chests will not spawn, as a result of patch 1.2. It may be fixed by loading a new save file and reading the map, then traveling to the location, but not always. See also *Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Appearances * es:Mapas del tesoro Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Books